fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natas von Reficule
Natas von Reficule is a Familiar Spirit and the King of the Familiar Spirit World, holding the record of longest rule at 1200 years. Appearance For the most part, Natas takes on the appearance of a young teen with white hair and green eyes. He usually only wears a white tank top, jeans and sneakers. Regardless of how unimpressive Natas appears he still has a very intimidating aura, so much so that the very sight of him cowed RGeddion into submission. However, when he is prepared for battle, he wears a more regal looking outfit that consists of black and white pants, knee high boots, a black shirt with the royal crest on it, white gloves, a flowing cape and the crown. His entire battle outfit, for some reason, appears to all be connected. Natas hair also appears more wild than when he isn't heading into battle. Personality He appears, for the most part, to have no emotions. This is because he believes it to be unsightly for a King to show emotion. While appearing to have or show no emotion, his aura usually indicates what he's feeling. History Natas became King by taking advantage of the confusion caused by the rebellion and the King before him. Due to RGeddion destroying the rebel army and taking on the entire Royal Army, Natas was able to walk into the Throne Room and challenge the King directly. With the use of Illusion and Gravity Magic he easily defeated the previous King and absorbed him and his power giving Natas the use of Death Magic. He has since gone on to win the last twelve Century King's Tournaments and is regarded as the greatest and most powerful King ever to claim the throne. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Death Magic: Magic Natas got by defeating and absorbing the previous King over 1200 years ago. With 1200 years of practice he has become a master of this magic. *''' Death Orb': User creates a black orb in his hand which, when thrown, destroys everything in its path. *'Death Pillar': User swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, the user is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates an extremely large vertical explosion which can seemingly strike a single target out of others nearby. *'Death Wave': unlike Zeref's Death Wave, where it is released from the entire body, Natas attacks by sending more concentrated waves from his hands, directing the wave to the area infront of him. *'Royal Decision Final Sentence''' (王室の決定最終的な文, Ōshitsu no Kettei Saishū-Tekina Bun): Natas creates an anchor-like weapon out of Death Magic. This spell can be thrown like a spear or wielded like an axe or sword. Gravity Magic: One of Natas' original magics which allows him to manipulate gravity. This is the magic he uses primarily during combat. *''' Black Hole': User closes his palms and charges a dark orb that creates gravity field around itself. The dark orb gets larger and stronger after a short period of time. The orb sucks in everything around it like a black hole. *'Gravity Push': Using Gravity Magic, the user can push or pull objects away or towards him/her, respectively. *'Gravity Grasp': After he/she has lifted the target in the air through the use of Gravity Magic, user exponentially increases the gravity around the lifted target, harming it and causing it to undergo excruciating pain. *'Weight of the Crown''' (王冠の重さ, Ōkan no Omo-sa): Natas increases the gravity of his opponent immensely, driving them into the ground and rendering them immobile. However he likes to combine this attack with his Illusion Magic to make his opponent believe that they are being crushed by a massive, rotating, lance-like weapon. ' Illusion Magic': The second of Natas' original magics. He can create various different illusions, however there is one illusion that he appears to favor during combat. *'Ultimate Illusion: The King's Wrath' (究極の幻想：王の怒り, Kyūkyoku no Gensō: Ō no Ikari): Natas appears to become a massive demonic creature with four arms, a tail, horns and wickedly sharp claws. He also appears to have three massive black orbs made of magic. Damocles: a Caster Magic that draws on the power of the Familiar Spirit called Absolute Emporer, the second most powerful spirit after Natas himself. This magic is granted to the Familiar Spirit who becomes King, and as such has been called The King's Magic in the Familiar Spirit World, which only seems fitting as this magic manifests itself in a form called the King's Blade. *'Absolute Emporer: King's Blade': This spell allows him to convert his magical energy into spectral energy that he can use for a variety of techniques. The energy that Natas creates is black, outlined in red, in color. Natas uses the name of the spirit this magic comes from to exponentially increase the spell's power. Trivia *Appearance and some abilities based off of Clear Note from Zatch Bell! *'Damocles' was created by Doc Feelgood *Natas is Satan backwards *Reficule is Lucifer backwards with an added 'e' Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Familiar Spirit